Delia's fantastic journey
by WitChan
Summary: Delia goes on a fantastic journey to have her way with various trainers. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: Unlike the other journey stories I wrote, I'll pair Delia's customers in groups (not all of them), because the scenes will take place in all regions

A woman in her early thirties, Delia, was bouncing on a man's dick in her couch, moaning. Another woman was sucking on one of her nipples, while pinching the other one. Like Delia, they lived in Pallet Town. Ever since her son, Ash, left out of Pallet Town to go on an adventure in Unova, Delia invited residents in the town to fuck her, both genders. And while Ash was still here, she goes into someone's house for some naughty fun.

Sex was her favorite hobby. She does it everyday. Ash doesn't know anything about it because Delia never told him about it. Also, she never told him who his father was. A decade in a half ago, one of Delia's customers accidentally knocked her up because the condom broke. That leads Delia giving birth to Ash months later and his father never showed up in the hospital.

But anyway, Delia told her customers to stop and the three got off each other. They put their clothes on, then the customers left. Unlike most prostitutes, Delia never charged people for money because she was filthy rich. She thought about whoring all over Kanto instead of doing it here in Pallet Town. She grabbed her purse full of money and condoms and headed out of the door. She locked it with her key, then she headed north.

"Gotta meet new people and fuck them," Delia said. Moments later, she reached Viridian City. She saw three men and a boy, Brock, Lt. Surge, Blaine, and Gary, walking inside a Gym. Rubbing her chin, she said, "Hmm... I can get a piece of them.

She skipped her way to the Gym and went in. The male trainers turned around and smiled at Delia. "Why hello there, Ms. Ketchum," Gary said.

"Hi, Gary," Delia said, waving. Then she stopped and asked, "Who are you friends, Gary?"

"This is Brock, Blaine, and Lt. Surge," Gary replied, then he looked at his friends. "Guys, this is my rival's mom," Gary said, and he looked at Delia again.

"Nice to meet you all. So, whose Gym is this? It looks like one from the commercials I saw a few days ago."

"It's my Gym," Gary replied.

"Really? How come your grandfather never told me you had a Gym?" Delia asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I'm here because I want to..." Delia touched Gary's chest with her finger, then circled it. "...have sex with you and your friends," Delia replied, and she went down to Gary's crotch. She squeezed it.

Blushing, Gary said, "I'd love to have sex with you, Ms. Ketchum."

"Good boy. You can call me Delia, by the way," Delia said, then she leered at the Gym Leaders. "Are you guys in or out?"

"We're in," they replied.

"That's what I like to hear," Delia said, and she took her shirt off. She then removed her top, exposing her huge breasts to the trainers. They dropped their jaws.

"Whoa, man... Those are big..." Blaine said.

"I'll say," Lt. Surge said.

Brock, along with his friends, closed their mouths, then he walked towards Delia and groped her breasts. "And they feel so good, too," Brock said.

"Let me take care my other clothes first, then we'll get started," Delia said. She began to remove the rest of her stuff and the trainers felt excited. She showed her nice ass and pussy to them and Brock licked his lips. "Wear these if any of ya wanna fuck me," Delia pulled several condoms out of her purse and gave it to them.

The horny trainer took their clothes off, then Brock wore his condom. Delia bend down. Brock touched her waist, then he fucked her pussy. Blaine took care of Delia's mouth as she sucked his dick. Gary and Lt. Surge sucked her breasts.

"Fuck, this is so great," Delia spoke inside her mind, her hands squeezing the floor as Brock fucked her faster. Gary and Lt. Surge stopped sucking Delia's nipples and told Brock to make room for her asshole. Brock went underneath Delia and resumed his banging on her pussy. Gary and Lt. Surge plugged both of their dicks in Delia's ass, then they fucked her.

"God, that feels so fucking good. I hope they don't stop," Delia spoke in her mind again. She loved getting penetrated like this. She remembered being in a position like this a week ago when four lesbians fucked her with strap-ons and it lasted for ten minutes.

"Here I come, baby," Blaine said, then he came inside Delia's mouth.

"Delicious," Delia tasted the cum. She swallowed it as she continued giving Blaine a blowjob. Several minutes passed, and the trainers got off Delia. Lt. Surge, Brock, and Gary decided to call it quits, but Blaine didn't. He wore his condom, then he laid on the floor.

Delia sat on his penis, then she bounced on it. Her hands planted Blaine's chest and her titties jiggled, too. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes," Delia said, handling Blaine's cock as much as she can like she did with the other trainers' cocks moments ago. Speaking of which, they talked about how sexy Delia was. Delia was happy to hear what they were saying.

She bounced enough, so she got off of his dick and Blaine got up. "I think I'm done here," Delia said. All of them put their stuff back on, then Delia grabbed her purse and wrapped it around her shoulder. She gave Blaine a kiss on the forehead, then she gave Lt. Surge and Brock a kiss on the cheek. Her lips touched Gary's and her tongue attacked his, giving him a french-kissed. Gary attacked hers back. He always dreamed about having sex with Delia and kissing her ever since they met years ago. Today, it came true.

They broke the kiss and Delia said, "Bye, guys. Take care."

"You too," the trainers said in unison, staring at Delia's ass as she walked out of the Gym.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Curelean City... I hope more people are willing to fuck me here," Delia said, and she went on. Minutes ago, she fucked a few people in Pewter City and in Mt. Moon. They were nice, too. Now she's in Curelean City, searching for new people to cuddle. "Let me see what's in here," Delia said, opening the Gym door.

Smiling, she saw two naked girls, Misty and May, making out on the floor. Misty had her hands squeezing May's ass and May placed one of hers on Misty's cheek. Their breasts are also goosing each other.

"Making out, huh? Nice," Delia distracted the girls with her words. They got off of each other and they came towards Delia.

"Are you new here? We haven't seen you before?" Misty asked.

"Yes, I'm new here. The name's Delia and I'm from Pallet Town," Delia replied, and she and Misty shook hands.

"I'm Misty and this is my girlfriend, May. She's from Hoenn," Misty introduced herself and May to Delia.

"Nice to meet you," May said. She and Delia shook each other's hands. Seconds later, they stopped.

"So, whose Gym is this? It looks nice," Delia asked.

"It's mine. My sisters used to own this Gym until they gave it to me a few months ago. They should arrive here in a few minutes," Misty replied.

"I see. When did you guys first met? How did you two wind up being together?"

"We met each other in a trainers facility in Hoenn when we were getting ready to battle. After it ended, we talked about how great it was and how everybody that watched it enjoyed themselves. May showed me her home and we talked more inside it. We talked about other kind of things, including our personal lives. Then we started making out before the real fun begins. Oh, what a great day that was," Misty replied.

"Indeed, it was," May agreed, and she slapped Misty's ass.

"Ah," Delia said. Her hand creeped towards the girls' asses and she rubbed them. "Mind if you two do me? It's free."

"Sure," the girls replied in unison.

Delia laid on the floor. Then, the girls took care of her clothes, exposing her bra and panties. They took care of them too, leading her naked.

"Nice tits," Misty said, caressing all over Delia's breasts.

"And your pussy looks so delicious," May said. She reached to Delia's cunt and licked it.

Misty sucked the left nipple, her hand toying the right. Delia moaned. She rubbed Misty's hair. Both looked at her and she looked at them. "Work those tongues, guys," Delia said. This takes her back a few weeks ago when a lesbian couple did this to her in their home after they got started. They did other things, too.

"Oh, May," Delia could feel her asshole getting nuzzled. Misty switched nipples, sucking the one she toyed and pinching the wet one. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Don't stop, guys."

"My, oh my. What is this?" someone came in along with two other women. The women are Daisy, Lily, and Violet, and Daisy was the one talking.

May and Misty stopped and Misty said," Hi, guys. This is Delia from Pallet Town. Delia, these are my sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet."

"You three look awfully sexy," Delia said.

"Why thank you," Daisy said, blushing.

"The three of us will go to our room and have fun. I hope you join us once you're done with Misty and May," Lily said.

"If you're planning on joining us, our room is over there," Violet said, and she showed Delia the room by pointing at it.

"I'd love to have sex with you guys," Delia said.

"That's great, Delia. We'll be waiting," Daisy said. The trio headed to their room. Lily blew a kiss at Delia.

"Now, where were we?" Delia laid back down and the couple resumed their fun with her.

Minutes passed, and Delia told them to stop. They did and they all got up. "That was fun. I'll see you two around," Delia said, grabbing her stuff. She headed to the room. Misty and May pressed their bodies on each other and began making out.

"Here I am, guys," Delia said, and she dropped her stuff.

"What do you want us to do to you, baby?" Daisy asked sweetly as she and her sisters came closer to Delia. They rubbed all over her. "It could be anything."

"You guys can triple penetrate me with strap-ons, if you have any," Delia replied.

"Sounds great," Daisy said. They went under the bed and pulled their strap-ons out. They put it between the waist and Delia climbed on the bed. She bent down and the girls joined her. Daisy laid underneath her and she plugged her strap-on inside Delia's vagina. Lily and Violet plugged theirs in Delia's ass and the three fucked her.

"Wanna make out, sweetie?" Daisy cooed.

"Sure," Delia replied, and she locked her lips with Daisy's. Their tongues attacked each other, french kissing one another.

Lily, being up top of Delia, banged her faster, and Violet slapped her ass hard. Delia squeezed her hands on the blanket, feeling the pain from both of her holes. As much as she loved sex, it was worth taking it.

* * *

"It looks like I'm done here. Gotta move somewhere else," Delia said. She put her stuff back on.

"Don't go, Delia. Stay here with us for a few more minutes. Please?" Lily said.

"The four of us can share a quadruple kiss," Violet said.

"Well, I could stay here a bit longer but after that, I'm leaving," Delia said.

"Oh, thank you," Lily said, touching Delia's sore ass.

The four performed a quadruple french kiss and Delia liked it. This was her second time doing this to a group of girls and it happened last year. It lasted short that day, however, when Ash walked in on them. Luckily for Delia, they broke it as soon as Ash used his keys on the keyhole, making it easier to hide her dirty secret from him. And they weren't naked either, which made Delia extremely lucky.

A few minutes later, the girls separate each other and Delia said, "Bye, girls. Take care.

She slowly walked out of the room as the girls waved goodbye. May and Misty, who was scissoring each other's pussies, did too after Delia walked past them. "Better take a break first before fucking more customers," Delia said.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Delia sat on the grass, humming. She also had her eyes closed. It has been thirteen minutes since she stayed in the same spot. Once she's done with her break, she'll resume her fun after finding a random person or two.

"Hi there. Mind if I join you?" someone asked, and Delia stopped humming. She opened her eyes, too. She saw a cute woman coming closer to her. The woman had silver hair, similar clothing and shoes like Delia but with the same color as her hair, expensive earrings, big tits and a nice ass. Also, she was several years younger than Delia.

Delia smiled, replying, "Sure."

"Thanks," the woman said. She sat near Delia.

"I haven't seen you before. What is your name?" Delia asked.

"The name's Jane and I'm from Sinnoh," she replied.

"I'm Delia, by the way. What do you do for a living?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just a human being roaming all over Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh nowadays. A few years back, I used to capture trainers' Pokemon under the name Hunter J, then I realized how stupid it was to treat Pokemon like shit. So, I returned the Pokemon back to their trainers and they forgave me."

"I see."

"What about you, Delia?"

"Having sex with people, and I love it so much," Delia replied. Her hand touched Jane's shoulder. They blushed a bit. "It's my favorite hobby. I've started it for almost two decades ago and I rarely skip a day. I also do both genders, especially girls," Delia said. The same hand traveled to Jane's cheek and caressed it. Jane liked it.

"Nice. Do you have children, Delia?"

"I do, and his name is Ash. He moved to Unova to start his journey. He dreamed about having one since he was a kid," Delia replied.

"Did you tell him about your hobby?"

"I haven't. I'm not sure if he'll get mad if I tell him or if he catches me one day. I also got caught on a few occasions. Lucky me."

"What does he look like?" Jane asked. Delia described his appearance. "Ah."

"Yeah. Say, you wanna..." the older woman reached to Jane's breasts, rubbing the left one. "...have sex with me? I can rock your world."

"Yes, Delia," Jane replied. She reached closer to Delia. She kissed her lips. Delia laid on the ground and Jane followed her along with their kiss. They closed their eyes. Delia's hands creeped towards Jane's ass and she squeezed them tightly. Jane went gentle on Delia's hair. Their tongues wrestled one another and they moaned, too.

Ten minutes passed and the girls broke their kiss. Delia gently flipped Jane over. "I'm gonna eat you out, baby," Delia said. She went down to Jane's skirt. She removed it, exposing her panties. She took care of them too. She licked her lips and said, "Delicious pussy."

She licked it. Jane moaned again, feeling Delia's tongue swirling all over her cunt. She took her shirt off, then her bra. She pinched her own nipples. Delia saw her doing with those beautiful red eyes.

"More..." Jane begged. Delia thrust Jane's ass with her fingers and Jane loved it. "Yes... That's what I'm talking about, baby..." Jane said. Before she became a hunter, she always have sex with girls. Unlike Delia, she sometimes skip a day. Also, she never do it with boys. She can't remember the last time someone ate her pussy and nuzzled her asshole good like this.

"Now let me do you..." Jane said, and Delia stopped. Delia stripped her clothes off, showing her naked body to Jane. "Prettiest body I've ever seen," Jane said. She went on her knees, her hands slapped Delia's ass, then squeezed it.

"Oh, that felt good," Delia said, looking at Jane moving closer to her cunt. Jane licked it, she went as smoothly as she can go. She saw Jane staring at her. "You look ridiculously sexy when you look at me like that, baby," Delia moaned. Jane's hands pressured Delia's cute ass harder.

Delia rubbed Jane's silver hair, then she played with her own breast, moving it in circles. "God, I love this," Delia said. She looked around to see if anyone else was here in the route she and Jane are in. There wasn't. Even if it was, Delia wouldn't care. She never got caught by authorities, but regular civilians caught her a few times and they didn't care about the dirty things she was doing in public.

Delia finally told Jane to stop and she did. Jane got up and pressed her body on Delia's. They kissed again. The girls wrapped their arms around each other and their breasts goosed each other, too.

* * *

They broke their second kiss. Jane was the only person that Delia make out twice and she did it longer with her than anyone else. The same goes for Jane. They got off of each other and Delia said, "It was fun having my way with you. I should go."

"Okay, baby. Take care. I hope I can see you again," Jane said.

"Same," Delia said.

The girls put their stuff back on. Jane kissed Delia on the cheek, then she walked away happily. Delia stared at Jane's ass. She thought about fucking it good with a strap-on when they meet again.

* * *

"I wonder what's in here," Delia said, looking at a Gym. She went inside it. Tons of smoke polluted through the building and a load of cocaine spread through the floor. "Woah, man. Who would lay cocaine everywhere? And it smells like weed, too. Someone must be freakishly addicted to drugs," Delia said. She walked around, then she stopped and saw two naked women sitting on the couch smoking weed. They had a couple, along with a bit of cocaine, on the table. The two girls are Erika and Sabrina.

"Are you an undercover cop?" Erika asked.

"No, I'm not. But thanks for asking," Delia replied.

"Good, because if you are, Sabrina will fuck you up with her psychic powers.

"You heard Erika. Anyone that tries to snitch on us for stashing drugs here or if a cop sees us here, I will fuck them up badly."

"Are you gonna rat out on us?" Erika asked, she and Sabrina glared at her.

"I'm not. Besides, I've tried drugs before, but not in a strong way," Delia replied, and the younger girls smiled.

"I see. Wanna join us?" Erika asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"And take your clothes off. It's better to do drugs without them," Sabrina suggested.

Delia took her clothes off, then she joined the druggies on the couch. She grabbed one of the lit weeds and tried it. She then snorted cocaine inside her nose. Delia wasn't lying went she told the girls she used drugs before. Several years ago, she went over to a couple's house and the three did drugs while being naked. When she got home a few hours later, she quickly washed her clothes and sprayed her house with before Ash arrived.

Anyway, Delia snorted more coke. Erika and Sabrina gave it a shot.

"You haven't told us your name, man. What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"It's Delia, and I'm Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town? Ha! What a dump. Sabrina and I walked around it once. The place was fucking terrible."

"Indeed. It's so terrible that it made Lavender Town, another shitty town, look like a better place to stay," Sabrina said.

"So you guys hated it, huh? Well, that's your opinion and I respected it. Why haven't I seen you two while you were in Pallet Town? I was probably busy having sex with someone or whatever. You two are cute."

Erika and Sabrina blushed after Delia called them cute. "We are," Erika said.

"You're not the only one calling us cute, Delia. Oh, and we're a couple, by the way. I can remember the day we first met. It was fantastic," Sabrina said.

"We were like fucking seven years old and shit. Then we hit it off years later. Speaking of which, you wanna do it with us?"

"Sure, Erika," Delia replied.

The drug addicts reached towards Delia to suck her titties. Delia was able to reach the girls' pussies and she fingered them. "God, I love my life," Delia said, enjoying her fun with Erika and Sabrina.

* * *

"Bye, guys. I had a great time with you two," Delia said, waving good-bye to the girls.

"Bye," they said in unison as Delia walked out before she closed the door. They then make out.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Delia went south of Fuschia City. There, she smiled, seeing three naked people, Roxie, Janine, and Falkner, having sex with each other. Janine was sucking Falkner's dick and Roxie was eating Janine out.

"Mind if I join?" Delia asked kindly, and the three stopped having sex, looking at her.

"Sure," they replied in unison. Delia removed everything off her and she came closer to them. She laid up top of Falkner and Janine and Roxie put his cock inside her ass. He fucked her. Janine creeped towards her pussy and started licking it and Roxie sucked one of her nipples.

"Yes," Delia moaned, she rubbed Roxie's hair and circled her own breast. Janine had her hand caressing all over Roxie's ass. Falkner reached his to Delia's nipple and pinched it. "Such beautiful eyes you two have," Delia said, looking at Janine and Roxie. They stared at her. Now Janine nuzzled Roxie's ass.

Falkner got off of Delia's back. His put his dick in Delia's mouth and he jerked it. Delia groped his balls. Seconds later, sperm shot out of his penis. Delia swallowed it. "So good. Bend down so I can taste your ass."

Falkner did, and Janine and Roxie stopped pleasuring Delia's private parts. She turned around and groped Falkner's ass. Then, she rimmed it. Roxie did the same to Delia's and Janine gave it a try to Roxie's. The four moaned together. Delia never did this to a group of people before, so this was her first time.

"Yeah, baby. Work that tongue," Falkner said. Delia rimmed his ass faster and squeezed the buttocks harder.

A few minutes passed, and the four finally separate. Delia put her clothes back on. She grabbed her purse, saying, "Gotta go, guys. It was fun."

"Wait," Janine said, stopping Delia from walking away. "We forgot to introduce each other. I'm Janine."

"I'm Falkner, a guy from Jotho."

"And I'm Roxie. I'm from Unova."

"The name's Delia," the red-haired beauty said, then she left. Roxie, Falkner, and Janine resumed their fun.

* * *

"You look lonely. What's wrong?" Delia asked a blonde sitting on the ground and it was Yellow. She sat near her.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm bored, that's all," Yellow replied. "I haven't seen you before? Who are you?"

"Just a woman from Pallet Town. Delia's the name."

"Ah. I'm Yellow."

"Odd name."

"I know."

"But you look rather cute," Delia said, and Yellow blushed.

Yellow put her head down, smiling. "Oh, Delia. My cheeks are burning," Yellow said. No girl has ever called her cute in her life until Delia told her she was.

"Have you ever done anything special before?" Delia asked.

"No, I haven't," Yellow replied.

"Well, it starts now," Delia said. She touched Yellow's lips with hers, her tongue reaching to Delia's and the two started french-kissing. Yellow laid down and Delia followed her along with their kiss. They closed their eyes. The older girl played with Yellow's smooth hair. Yellow wrapped her legs around Delia and Delia liked it.

Delia's heavier body squished hers a little, but Yellow didn't care. Her kiss with Delia was the only thing she cared about. She wanted to ask a girl to kiss her like this but she was afraid that she'll get rejected, due to her appearance. But today, she shared one with Delia and she was proud of it.

They broke it, then Delia asked, "Wanna scissor my pussy?"

"Sure, baby."

They got in a position where they can scissor each other's pussies and they did. The two moaned. Like Delia, Yellow wore a skirt, hence why the two didn't took their clothes off. It was rare for Delia to do this without being naked.

"God, this is so great. Don't stop until we cum together," Yellow said, being excited. The two kept going like this until they came and Yellow sighed happily. "God, I needed that," Yellow said. She and Delia got up and Yellow patted her nice ass. "I'll see you later, baby."

"Okay, Yellow. Bye," Delia said, and Yellow skipped away as she continued being happy. "Jotho, here I come."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Delia read a sign saying "Welcome to Jotho". She said, "Now that I'm here, let me find some hot customers to bang. She continued heading west. On her way to New Bark Town, she saw two women, Jessie and Cassidy, making out near a tree. Wanting to join the girls, she came towards them. "Making out, huh? Mind if I have fun with ya?" Delia asked. Looking at Delia, they nodded their beads, smiling.

"Thanks," Delia said. She and the younger girls performed a triple french-kiss. Digging inside their skirts, the MILF reached to their pussies to finger them. Feeling hungry for more pussy, she broke their kiss before pulling Jessie's skirt and panties down. Then, she did Cassidy's. Kneeling, she stuffed her face on Jessie's cunt to lick it. She licked it hard, her tongue swirling all over it.

Moaning, Jessie rubbed Delia's hair. She said, "Oh, that feels so good."

Delia didn't forget about the blonde, so she took care of her vagina, fingering it again. She moaned, too. The blonde reached to her shirt, digging inside it to play with one of her nipples. She flickered it like a light switch. "Yes... Yes... Yes..." Cassidy said, feeling the tingling her body. "Now munch my carpet..."

Doing as told, the red-haired MILF brushed the blonde's pussy with her tongue. Toying Jessie's pussy with those smooth fingers of hers, she looked at the younger chick licking her lips, enjoying the incredible feeling from her pussy.

A few minutes passed. Jessie suggested, "Now let us do you."

Delia loved the sound of that. She laid on the ground as she removed her clothes, feeling excited that the girls will double team her. Speaking of which, they got closer to the MILF. Sucking Delia's nipple, they reached to her holes. Jessie took care of her cunt and Cassidy handled her nice ass.

"Oh, such a fascinating combination. Keep going," Delia moaned. Jessie and Cassidy pushed their fingers faster and harder, Delia's huge breasts were jiggling with every thrust. Her constant moaning grew louder. She finally reached her climax after a bit of time passed, and Jessie and Cassidy stopped thrusting her private areas. Her breathing returned to normal seconds later.

Getting up, she grabbed her clothes. She put them on as Jessie and Cassidy watched. Delia and the girls introduced themselves to each other. Then, the MILF slapped the girls' asses. They liked it. Walking away, Delia waved good-bye and they waved back.

She didn't see anyone in New Bark Town, so she kept walking. Stopping on a route, she saw Ethan, Lyra, and Marina cuddling each other. Delia interrupted it as she came towards them. Giving Ethan a surprised kiss, she caressed his cheek. She didn't want to waste her time asking them for sex because the one she had with Jessie and Cassidy minutes ago made her more horny.

Lyra and Marina told her to stop, but Delia refused. Gold himself tried to resist Delia's kissing, but Delia had him pinned down. Also, she was twice his size. Pulling Delia away from their man didn't help either. A minute later, she finally let go. "You like that, sweetie?" Delia cooed. Ethan didn't say anything yet. He looked like someone struck his head and gave him amnesia.

"Get the fuck away from us, you creep!" Lyra yelled.

"Yeah, creep! Get lost!" Marina yelled too.

Their insults didn't affect Delia. Crawling towards Delia, Ethan replied, "Yes." He kissed Delia back. His girls looked shocked, feeling betrayed. Gripping Delia's left breast, he french-kissed her. Delia kissed him again.

"Ethan!" Marina scowled. She tried to punch him, but Lyra grabbed her arm.

"Let's punish Ethan later. We'll teach him not to betray us like this," Lyra suggested, and Marina nodded her head. Lyra was dead serious.

Ethan didn't care what Lyra said. All he cared about was having fun with a woman who is ten times hotter than Marina and Lyra. Breaking his short kiss with Delia, he took her shirt off. Then, he did her bra, exposing her bare breasts. Sucking the right nipple, he made noises. His hand toying with the other one, squeezing it a little.

"Oh, Ethan..." Delia moaned. She could hear the girls cursing at her and Ethan. This reminds her when she had sex with a married man in front of his shocking wife and children, and it happened last year. No one didn't get hurt during that day. However, the wife and husband ended up in a divorce a week later and one of their kids nearly committed suicide.

Anyway, Delia told Ethan to stop and he did. She put her bra and shirt back on before putting her purse on her shoulder. "Bye, Ethan," Delia said. She gave him a smooch on the forehead.

"Bye, miss," Ethan said.

"It's Delia, darling," Delia said as she walked away from Ethan and his angry girls.

"Delia... What a beautiful name..." Ethan said. Then, he screamed, his nuts got crushed by the girls. "So worth it...!" Ethan said, his voice changed.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus.

"What a beautiful city this is..." Delia said, walking and looking around Goldenrod City, arguably the best place to live and to relax in Jotho. She thought it looked better than any city and town in Kanto. It had more restaurants, nightclubs, and business buildings than Saffron City and Celedon City combined. As she moved further, she saw a radio tower between two building being shorter than it. "Hmmm... Maybe I should check it out," Delia said, and she went inside. She went up a couple of floor until she saw an elevator.

She pressed the elevator button, and it opened seconds later. Going inside, she pressed another button and the elevator door closed. It went up, and Delia wondered what she will see once the door opens. It did, and Delia got out of it. Not only did she see a wide room, but she saw two naked women, one with pink hair and the other with blue hair, making out on the floor with their eyes closed, moaning. Their clothes were near them.

The women are DJ Mary and Karen. DJ Mary holds her current job here, while Karen's an Elite Four member. About their clothes, DJ Mary had a green shirt, a brown skirt, and a green bra and panties, while Karen had a small, tight yellow shirt where people can see her navel area, tight white pants, yellow panties and a white bra. Also, DJ Mary had large headphones next to her clothes and her and Karen wore high-heels.

Being up top of Mary, Karen had her breasts goosing with Mary's, her hand touching the back of Mary's head, while Mary did the same to Karen. Karen caressed Mary's cunt using her leg.

Finally opening their eyes, they saw a smiling Delia standing inches away from them. They got off each other, and DJ Mary said, "Please don't tell anyone we're having fun here. I love my Karen so much. We always have fun in our secret room on my break."

"We'll give you a lot of money. I don't want my Mary getting fired," Karen said.

"Relax, girls. I'm not a snitch. I was enjoying your make out session," Delia said, and she wasn't lying to them.

"Really? That's great," Karen said. "Where are you from anyway? We haven't seen you before."

"I live in Pallet Town," Delia replied. "I'm Delia, by the way."

"Ah," Karen said.

"Yeah. Mind if you two cuddle each other again?"

"Sure, Delia," DJ Mary said.

Laying on the floor again, the lovers resumed their kiss. DJ Mary laid up top of Karen this time, and Karen had her hands cupping DJ Mary's nice ass.

Sitting on the floor, Delia went under her dress to reach her panties. Sliding her hand inside it, she pushed her own fingers deep inside her cunt. As she started moaning, Delia said, "That's right, Karen. Squeeze Mary's ass hard. I like the way your nipples rubbing on hers, too."

She was thinking about joining them as her own thrusting continues. She made up their mind as she stopped, and that was joining them. As she went closer, she pushed her fingers deep inside their asses.

"I hope you guys won't mind letting me join," Delia said, going faster with each thrust.

The younger girls didn't mind Delia joining in. They left their dildos at home, hence why they let Delia thrust their asses. They needed something to stick inside their asses like always, and Delia being a substitution for the toys was good.

Sometime later, the lovers broke their hot french-kiss, and Delia ended her thrusting. "That's enough for me. I should go," Delia said.

"Aren't you gonna watch us rub each other's pussies?" DJ Mary asked, her hand touching Karen's shoulder.

"I'd love to, but I gotta go," Delia replied.

"Okay then. It was nice meeting you, though," DJ Mary said.

"Take care, Delia," Karen said.

"You guys too," Delia said, heading towards the elevator as Karen and DJ Mary waved good-bye.

* * *

"A Gym, eh? Let me see who's in it," Delia said, and she went inside Ecruteak's Gym. Two boys were in it, and they looked at Delia after hearing the door being opened. Both were Morty and Eusine, and this was Morty's Gym. Also, they're friends.

"Why hello there, miss," Morty said, he and Eusine went closer to her. Gently pulling her hand towards him, he kissed it. "You look gorgeous."

"Oh, you're making me blush," Delia said, blushing. "By the way, I'm Delia. And you guys are?"

"Morty, and this is Eusine," Morty replied, he let go of Delia's hand.

"Hi there," Eusine said, giving Delia a seductive look.

"Are you guys busy?" Delia asked.

"Nope," Eusine replied. "Why?"

Closing the door, Delia replied, "Because I wanna have fun with you two. You know what I mean." Now she removed her stuff, exposing her half-naked body to the boys. She then showed her pussy to them. They liked what they're seeing. Grabbing her purse, Delia unzipped it before pulling one of her condoms out. "I want one of you to bang my pussy, while I suck the other one's dick."

"I take the pussy," Eusine said, putting his pants and underwear on the floor.

"And I'll take her mouth," Morty said, he also dropped his stuff.

"Here ya go, sweetie," Delia said, giving Eusine the condom.

She bent down, and Morty went closer to her. Mouthing Morty's cock, she wrapped her hand on the other side of it. After putting the condom on his dick, Eusine put his hands on her waists before plunging his thick shaft inside her vagina. Delia moaned, the feeling from her cunt was great. Morty moaned, too, enjoying Delia's slurping and jerking on his cock.

"Moving faster," a moaning Eusine said, and he began moving his hips faster.

Morty had his moving faster too, as if he was fucking a pussy. But it was Delia's mouth and it was still good. Unwrapping her hand from his penis, she guided it towards his testicles to tease them. Delia's big breasts were bouncing, almost in the same rate as the boys' balls. Their breathing grew heavier as their sexual activity advances. That didn't stop Delia because she was a horny chick. The boys didn't wanna stop either.

After a while, Delia reached her climax and Morty ejaculated, filling his semen inside Delia's mouth. Not only did those happen, but Eusine filled his sperm inside the condom. The trainers got off Delia as all three of them calmed down. They had to stop right there. After that, Eusine pulled the condom off his dick to throw it in the trash, while Delia and Morty put their stuff back on before Eusine did.

Grabbing her purse and putting it on her shoulder, Delia said, "That was fun, guys. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Delia," they said in unison as Delia opened the door to go outside. They felt extremely lucky for scoring with a hot piece of ass like Delia.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After walking out of the adult store, Delia headed east to Olivine City. She had something inside her purse and it was a pink strap-on. It costed $8.99, which was a fair price. As she was halfway there to Olivine City she saw Jane coming towards her. Both smiled as they came up to each other.

Slapping Jane's nice ass, Delia said, "Nice to see you again, baby."

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart," Jane said, creeping her hand to Delia's ass and grabbed it. "How's it been?"

"Great."

"That's nice to hear," Jane said, now patting Delia's ass.

"Look what I got for us, sweetie," Delia said, showing Jane the pink strap-on.

"A strap-on? So romantic," Jane said. She then pressed her body on Delia's. "Fuck me with it now, then I'll do you."

"Okay, beautiful," Delia said.

After letting go of each other, they removed their own clothes to expose their naked bodies. Then, Jane bent down while Delia put her strap-on on. Now Delia went on her knees before slapping Jane's waists. "Are you ready for this, Jane?"

"I'm ready, honey," Jane replied.

After Jane's words, the older girl plunged the strap-on deeply inside her ass. Then, she moved her hips and Jane started moaning. "How does it feel, baby?" Delia asked.

"Good," Jane replied, enjoyed each thrust from the thick strap-on. "Move a bit faster."

Doing as told, Delia moved her hips faster. "Like that?" Delia cooed.

"Yeah... Like that..." Jane replied.

Now moving her hands away from Jane's waists, she moved one of them towards Jane's cunt and she began thrusting it hard before slapping Jane's ass again with the other one. She did it again and again.

"God, you're so wonderful at this. Don't stop until I cum," Jane said.

Getting excited after hearing what Jane just said, she thrust her cunt faster. She also slapped her ass harder, making the side she was slapping red. Jane's moaning increased, her hands squeezing on the grass as Delia screwed her private parts pretty good. The breathing from the girls grew heavier. But as promised, Delia will stop after Jane reached her climax.

More thrusts later from Delia's fingers, Jane finally squirted her love juices on Delia's fingers and hand, and on the ground. Delia's thrusting and slapping came to in end. After Delia and Jane calmed down, Jane flipped her body over as she laid down, while Delia removed the strap-on off her.

"How about we take a ten minute break before I do you?" Jane suggested.

"Sounds good, my silver-haired beauty," Delia accepted as she got on top of the younger woman. Pressing her hot lips on Jane's, she swirled her tongue all over hers. Swirling hers back at Delia's, she grabbed Delia's ass and both closed their eyes seconds later. Both moaned too, while a bit of saliva dripped out of their mouths.

Ten minutes later, the lesbians broke their kiss and got off each other. After Jane put the strap-on around her, Delia jumped on her to hang on to her. "Fuck me in this position, baby," Delia said.

"Okay," Jane said, placing the dildo inside Delia's cunt. Then, she began moving her lips.

Moaning again, Delia bounced on the dildo a little, making her scene with Jane look good. Even better, she kissed Jane on the lips before meeting her tongue again. Then, Jane gripped Delia's ass as she and Delia shut their eyes, and Jane moaned with her. She also enjoyed the wet sounds Delia's pussy was making.

This was fantastic for both women, especially Delia. She was born to get fucked like this, especially by the prettiest woman she ever met and it was Jane.

Other than them, someone inside the bushes watched Jane and Delia going at it and it was Bugsy. He watched it since the beginning of the girls' fun. Seeing two females having fun was his favorite hobby, his second one facing trainers outside and inside his gym.

Back to the girls, Delia reached her climax and she broke her kiss with Jane. "That's enough... for now..." Delia said as she was trying to calm down.

Letting go of Delia, Jane took the strap-on off her. After calming down, the girls put their clothes back on. Then, Delia put the strap-on back inside her purse. Now she kissed Jane's cheek.

"Bye, baby," Delia said, putting her purse on her shoulder.

"Bye, honey," Jane said, staring at Delia's ass as she walked away from her.

"That's it? Oh well," Bugsy said.

In Olivine City, Delia spotted a lighthouse. Then, she went inside it, hoping for something good to happen and it was. Two gorgeous girls, Jasmine and Whitney were making out naked with their eyes closed. Both had their breasts goosing one another too, while thrusting each other's cunts.

"Maybe I should wait until they're done," Delia spoke in her mind. She sat on the floor.

End of Chapter 7


End file.
